kankri vantas (dies)
by krankyKarkitty
Summary: Kankri finds himself dead in heaven and spends a week there? will he fall in love with a cute lispy boy ? Follow kankri in his heaven experience!
1. Chapter 1

Your name is kankri vantas and a sudden realization has hit you.

You are about to die.

Okay lets rewind, you have to pick up a prescription for your brother, Karkat and your on a bike. You came to a bumpy sidewalk next to a busy street , you don't think it's a very good idea but.. you proceed. Theres no other way to get there and Karkat needs his pills, he's a severe insomniac and he can't sleep without them! Sunddenly your mind goes blank. You hit a bump. The next thing you see is a hospital room and you can hear Karkat screaming then you pass out. Before you did you tried to tell karkat something but you don't think he got it.

THANKS FOR READING THERE WILL BE MORE


	2. Kankri is in heaven

You woke up in a rather strange place. There were white stairways on clouds leading up to a golden gate. You walked up the gate hoping to find a few people. You were desperate to see someone. You were wondering if this is a dream or you are still alive. You can just barely remember the biking accident, and Karkat. Oh god. Where was Karkat?! You let yourself forget about it for the time being. Where were you? Is there anybody near here? When you reached the golden gate, after what seemed like forever, you were greeted by a small child with his bangs covering his face "HI ARE YOU NEW HERE?" He said, voice surprisingly loud "where am I" was all you could say and think about. "OH THO YOU ARE?" he said , so he had a lisp…"YOURE IN HEAVEN!" oh no. oh gog oh no.


	3. Kankri spends a day in heaven

**Hi guys sorry but chapters will be way longer from now on**

I looked around myself and at the people, when I got up there it looked kind of like earth except the grass was white, everyone was much happier, and people accepted you instead of typical bullying.

You actually wished to stay but you can't leave Karkat. You miss him already. You decided to stay a day before begging "gog" to let you go home. You decided to ask the little boy about this place. "SCHOOL STARTS AT SIX EACH MORNING, EVERYONE BUT THE ELDERS HAVE TO GO TO IT, SO THE CHILDREN DON'T MISS ANYTHING! BUT ITS FUNNER THAN REAL WORLD SCHOOL WE HAVE A LOT OF GAME DAYS AND SPECIAL DAYS AND YOU ARE ALLOWED TO SKIP ONE CLASS A DAY!" he yelled." well that's cool, what about food I'm starving…" I said.

"WELL WE HAVE THREE MEALS EACH DAY AND YOU COULD HAVE SNACK WHENEVER YOU WANT. DINNER IS ABOUT TO START SO I DON'T RECOMMEND EATING RIGHT NOW. WHEN THE HARP PLAYS FOLLOW ME TO THE DINING HALL AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHERE TO GET YOUR FOOD!" he explain, "cool whats your name?" I said "MITUNA!" he yelled enthusiastically. "were you that kid who died of brain disease? You were the longest survivor of it." "YEAH I THINK SO!" .

Just then I heard the harp sound. Mituna grabbed my hand and ran to a big room, There was someone who claimed he was gog at the head of the table, "Everyone, we have a new angel , I believe his name was kankri?" he asked. I nodded. "Very well, Kankri please introduce yourself. "I'm Kankri and I died by a biking incident. I enjoy reading and I dislike bullying and triggers." I said trying to hide in my turtleneck shyly because everyone there was staring at me.

Thanks for reading and I will try to make next chapter longer


	4. Kankri's first day of a week in heaven

Its been four days since you said one day, and you really want to stay but you cant leave Dad and Karkat. You have to put your foot down and say 1 more week even though this is so much better than earth. You realize that its 5 minutes till school starts, You got the first four days of because your new but you have to go at one point. You got ready and ran to the school building. The building was rather fancy on the outside , there was white walls , and pillars leading up to the roof. There was big slide open doors. It was a beautiful sight to see all the people walking and flying in with big colorful wings. When I walked into your classroom I looked around and saw about 6 people. There was a kid that looked a bit like mituna, he said his name was sollux they had the same glasses, except mitunas were more like big goggles , another person was a kid named gamzee and he was with kurloz. Suprisingly you knew Kurloz, not to good, but you knew him. He used to go to your school until he got into a car reck with his brother and father. You saw his father walking around earlier , they are quite scary actually, with their crazy hair and clown facepaint, but you accept them and don't judge. We are equals. Another person you saw was a girl called Vriska. Karkat knew her but you know he hated her a lot so you didn't feel like starting any conversations. While you were lost in a train of thought the teacher walked in. He looked like a wannabe cool guy. He had shiny blonde hair and aviator shades. You bet this class would be fun. The first thing you learn about is the life cycle and stuff about the bible. A few hours later the bell rings, it was the lunch bell. When you step out into the hall mituna grabbed you and lead you towards the lunch room, While we ate mituna said after lunch he would show you around the school, he probably begged the teacher to let him tour me. When he toured you it seemed much like a normal school, there was a library at the end of the hall and there was a section full of bibles made by Gog himself They seemed quite interesting they looked more like normal books than earth bibles. Next he showed you the music room , There were harps, recorders, trumpets, drums, Just about every instrument you could imagine. Lastly he showed you the park, it looked pretty fun ,you could tell it was his favorite place . he asked you to skip a class to play with him, but you told him sorry but you don't like skipping, you prefer getting all the knowledge you can, and your favorite subject is starting and you cant miss it! After school ended you plopped down on the couch, You and mituna share a house for now beacause you don't want to get one if your planning to ask Gog to let you leave next week. You think heaven is fun but like you said, You cant leave Karkat by himself, He can't live on his has been many times where karkat has come to you when he was sad. You read a book you just checked out at the library, its called "the wrong end of the telescope" Its one of the best books you've ever read! After an hour of reading that you watch TV ,but just as you turn it on mituna asks you to help him take his suit off so he can shower. "Why do you wear this?! Its impossible to take off!" I said "cuz it's cool!" he grinned. After a while of fumbling with the zipper you finally got it off. You have to admit he's kinda cute..NO! What are you doing thinking things like this! Unnexceptable ! After you help him into the tub you run out of there and jump on your bed, you are exaughsted and all you can think about is falling asleep. After a while of laying there you finally drift away to dreamland.


	5. Kankri helps mituna

You wake up to find mituna tugging at your sweater "what…?" "KAANKRI MY STOMACH! IT HURTTH!" "go lay in your bed and then ill check your temperature."

I rummaged around the kitchen looking for a thermometer or whatever its called. Finally I found it in the cabinent , I walked over to his room and checked it. "one hundred and 8.." "does heaven have doctors?" I asked "WAIT FOR SOL TO COME HOME BEFORE YOU CHECK IT!"

"sol?"

"SOLLUX"

"he lives here?"

"YEAH!"

"Mituna you have to tell me these things!"

"I DO?"

"of course you freaking do! You don't even have the common decency to tell someone stuff like this before I crash here?! Why would you not? That is very triggering! Other triggers include: abuse, rape, murder, bringing up dead loved ones, cussin- " BLAH BLAH BLAH HE'S HER! "

Just then sollux entered the room. Mituna ran up and hugged him. "hey" I said

"thup"

"so…"

"yep…"

"Im so sorry he didn't tell me you lived here before I stayed-" I was cut of from a long groan from mituna. "Tuna whatth wrong?!" sollux rushed to him "he has a high fever" I said "oh." "letth take him to the doctor"

When we got there the doctor told us to wait in the other room but just then mituna collapsed on the grond. Sparks were flying from his eyes as he cried out on the floor. "DID YOU FEED HIM ANYTHING?" Sollux yelled "No but I did see him eating honey last night…" "DID IT THAY MIND HONEY?!" He yelled again "if I recall correctly, yes" I replied. I seemed calm but inside I was panicking , I'd never admitted it until now but mituna is my flush crush…

"YOU IDIOT THAT THIT DOES THIS TO HIM!" "oh..I'm so sorry…." "It'th okay.." sollux sighed "he will recover quickly.."

"So he won't die..?" I said after the long pause

"No he wont die."

"that's good."

We went home after they gave him medicince and he rested a bit "Hey can you hide the mind honey for me?" sollux asked. "sure" I put it over a large shelf that he obviously couldn't reach. I was grateful he wouldn't die but he was obviously in pain.

When I got home from school the next day he said he was feeling better I was glad. "Hey mituna" I asked "WHAT?" "wanna go on a walk?" "KAY"

**SADDISH CHAPTER I GUESS BUT PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :D"**


	6. Kankri finds Karkat

You were walking with Mituna when he blurted out "THERETH THOMEONE WHO LOOKTH LIKE YOU OVER THEY!" "What?" I questioned "THERET-" "I know!" "but who is it?!"

I looked over, then my face gleamed with happiness, it was karkat! I ran over there as quick as I could, I've been missing him this whole time! "KARKAT!" I yelled. Karkat looked over his face filled with shock when he saw you. You both ran to eachother and hugged.

You pulled away, a look of concern on your face "Karkat why are you dead…?" I asked hoping it wasn't a really sad story "Well you know how im gay..?" he said "yeah" "So I told dad and he killed me and dave..Because dave was my boyfriend…" I looked over and saw dave there . A look of sadness covered striders face

I hugged karkat tightly." Karkat.." I started to cry "I-I'm sorry for a-abandoning you.." We both hugged and cried "Mituna c-can they stay over tonight?" I looked over at mituna "YEAH THURE" he smiled.

You never felt this happy in your life! But you continued to cry "K-kankri you didn't freakin abandon me!" He yelled. "IT WASN'T YOUR FREAKING FAULT!" he cried out "I-its just not fair.." karkat mumbled "I know…"

Dave and karkat said they needed some time alone but they will come to your house "mituna.." "YEAH!" "thank you" I said "FOR WHAT?!" "Nothing just thank you…." I smiled. I guess we get to stay here forever…


End file.
